


The Dungeon's of Mandalore

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual!Maul, Blood Play, Chains, F/M, M/M, Maul keeps Mandalore au, Nakedness, Non Consent, Prisoners, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine find themselves prisoners of Maul and Savage after Maul take Mandalore with the help of Death Watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



> For @poplitealqueen on tumblr who had an anon who put forth this AU and I couldn't help myself.   
> There may be more in the future but for now it's one chapter because reasons.

The Fall of Mandalor will forever go down in history as beginning the worst War ever seen on one single planet; The Sith along with their Death Watch Pet’s would defend their rule to the last. Duchess Satine was being held in the deepest, darkest cell in the old Dungeons. But, it is for her Jedi -and supposed Lover - General Kenobi - which the real test awaits. 

 

The old Jedi Lore always spoke of a test; it is not mandated by the Council. No one knows when it will come, only that it will and such a test is from the Force. Sometimes it is lifelong. Sometimes it is only a single moment of temptation to the Dark. 

 

Most of the time, the old Lore is laughed at; no one actually believes the it anymore. Obi-Wan has. Always. It helped him to get through some of his more trying times of his Padawanship with Qui-Gon. May the man’s soul rest in peace within the Force - and other such good thoughts - still, Qui-Gon’s temperament had Obi-Wan flipping this way and that just to make sure the man was happy. 

He takes a deep breath. The chains hold him against the cold, dank, stone wall. There is no light. Only darkness. The Sith has deepened it. Where before it was only the cry of ancient victims, or those rightfully jailed, it is now deeper. Uncannily monstrous with its intent. 

 

The Force is here as always, despite the force inhibiting cock ring; once naked and secured to the wall it went on, among laughter from the Death Watch Troopers. Obi-Wan knew this was just the start of the Ancient Test. That somehow the Force would come through for him as long as he kept faith. 

 

Obi-Wan continued the breathing exercise that’d been taught to him since he could remember. In, out, in - hold - out.  _ There is nothing but the Force.  _ Even as the door behind him creaked open, even as the stank of Dark Energy proceeded Savage Opress entering. 

 

In, out, in -hold- out;  _ There is no emotion, there is peace…. _

 

The thought had hardly finished itself as the bit of the wip kissed his back. He took a sharp breath; without the Force he is unable to channel it where it belongs. He accepts it. Even as the whip strikes him again and again. Like an agitated Krayt Dragon. 

 

He grits his teeth. In, out, in - hold - out;  _ there is no ignorance, there is knowledge… _

 

~*~

 

Satine does not ring her hands; she does not bite her bottom lip and she does not lose hope. That’s for the weak. She may be a pacifist, but she is not weak. The word doesn’t even translate properly from Basic to Mando’a. They don’t have a concept of it. 

 

She can hear the whip; she knows that they’re torturing Obi-Wan. She knows that she’ll be used against him. But, she also knows that the Jedi will not break. He won’t. He can’t. The Jedi are not weak. They may have a different philosophy from her and those who support her; that is to be expected. The Jedi haven’t a concept of weakness either. At least not in relation to themselves. 

 

Being in a position of power with the Republic for about a thousand years did that to people. Even if she and others saw their weakness from an outside perspective. The Jedi did not. They had lost their ability to see the big picture. 

 

Then, there was Obi-Wan. Who at least tried to understand her, who respected her and had never told her to submit to the majority. To those who thought War solved everything. It didn’t. And he also didn’t have a choice with the War between the Republic and Confederacy. When politicians go to war, things go to hell fast. 

 

Satine lent against the cold, stone wall. She wasn’t chained to it. She waits. Because it’s the only thing she can do; hopefully, Bo-Katan got her message. If anyone could save this situation from devolving any further, it’d be her sister. 

 

~*~

 

Savage wonders at the black like substance oozing from Kenobi’s back; of course blood is not black, the lighting is simply that bad. He has a single lantern to see his work. He swipes a finger across a rather deep gash. The Little Jedi shudders even as Savage puts his finger in his mouth. 

 

The Force burst over his tongue. Fills his mouth like a fat black berry freshly picked. He paces closer, wanting more of that taste. Eating the Light. He’d heard of it. In the old Sith Manuals. He leans down, he’s far too tall for the human. He licks at the scraggly gashes. Kenobi’s breath hitches sharply but he doesn’t let out a sound. 

 

“There was once a Lord of the Sith…” Savage said. His voice filled the room. The human pushed away but is stopped by the wall. He is listening very carefully. 

 

“Who would drain the blood of Jedi, bathe in their blood, drink it. She said that it kept one young and healthy. She was Queen of the Sith for decades before her apprentice beheaded her.” Savage finished the story. 

 

“Oh?” the Jedi encourages. Savage licks at the blood again. 

 

“I realize now what I did not understand before.” he gave the Jedi this single moment of peace. “And I want more.” stepping back, he took up the whip again. Kenobi grunted softly as the whip laid into him. With the single minded thought to make him bleed that little bit more. 

 

Just for Savage to lick up. 

  
  


~*~

 

Maul watched as his brother continued to harass Kenobi. The Jedi sagged within his bonds as the whip broke open his back. Maul is not a stranger to that feeling. Sidious - the old bastard - had done far worse than this when he was only five years old in Zebrak years. Technically ten to Human’s. 

 

This Jedi hadn’t been through such torture in his life; Maul licked his lips. The feeling of pain permeated the air and he drank it in. The Light was slowly fading. Good. He smirked. He stepped into the cell, a hand on Savage’s wrist. His younger brother stopped mid stroke. 

 

Kenobi didn’t let out a single sound as silence fell around them. The whip’s sharp point tapped the stone floor menacingly. Kenobi shivered. Head bowed. Waiting.

 

“If you do too much he will die.” Maul said. His voice lanced out. Tone amused. As if he were doing Kenobi a favor. 

 

“Oh.” Savage lowered his arm. Always willing to listen to his older brother. “Of course.” he agreed. Easily. 

 

Maul motioned towards Kenobi. “Get him down.” 

 

~*~

The bed of hay is damp and limp; it does nothing to protect his vulnerable body from the cold stone. The shelf can barely be called a bed. 

 

Obi-Wan lies on his front wrists chained to the head of the shelf. Savage uses a rag and hot water to clean the cuts on his back. 

 

Obi-Wan knows the kindness is not for his benefit. An infection could easily set in if the gashes weren't looked after. Savage wasn't being gentle about it either. However, Obi-Wan knew for certain that Maul would have been worse. 

 

His back is numb when the rag is thrown into the bucket of dirty water; sunlight is fading and the cell is slowly growing dark - and if at all possible - far more cold. 

 

“I will return.” Savage said. He stood over Obi-Wan for a moment. A hand slid through ginger hair. Pulling it a bit before the Dathomirian stepped away. 

The cell door clanged open and shit. The sound echoed for a moment. 

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath; his first moment alone was trying to accept the pain without aid of the Force. It's not a favorite exercise of any Jedi. 

 

But they are trained to handle any situation. And recently with the invention of Force suppressing implements-well it just became even more important. 

 

He pulls himself up by use of the chains. His wrists are red from the abuse. The manacles are square shaped and tight. Wiggling out is an option but not one he likes. 

 

The stone is hard under his knees and he isn't the only one in this cell. Little rodents with large ears and long tails start to fly about him. Startled by his movements. Obi-Wan watches as they race for a crack in the far right wall. 

 

He's alone then. 

 

~*~

 

Savage has a tray when he returns. Obi-Wan watched the light slowly fade. Darkness settled in as did the cold. He hunched in on himself. Watching the Sith apprehensively. Gaining peace that was highly vaunted by the Jedi is hard without that fragile link to the Force. Obi-Wan hadn't ever thought of it. But now it smacked him in the face. Hard. 

 

Savage out the tray down. It held a bowl of some type of thin looking soup and a hunk of bread. Savage hooked the chain keeping Obi-Wan in place. Savage sat on the stone bench; then dragged Obi-Wan to him. 

 

“My brother would have it that you starved tonight.” Savage said. He unlocked one cuff, quickly he had the Human’s arms behind and re-cuffed again. Now, his front bare, Obi-Wan began to grow afraid. 

 

“What made Maul change his mind?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

He fell to the floor thanks to the backhand Savage gifted him with due to his sass. He thunked down hard. Unable to take the fall properly due to the new position of his arms. 

 

“You will call myself and my brother Master if you have any inkling of self worth.” Savage grumbled. He grabbed Obi-Wan by the hair and dragged him up off the floor and into his lap. 

 

Obi-Wan straddled Savage; who dragged the tray closer and tore off a bit of the bread. He dipped it into the soup and then held it up for Obi-Wan to eat. The Jedi looked from the morsel of food to Savage. Comprehension dawned on him. 

 

“Eat or I will make you…” Savage grunted. 

 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth. 

  
  
  



End file.
